


'Twas the Night Before Christmas

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, santa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, Agent Carter style!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The guns were placed under the pillows with care,  
Just in case a HYDRA agent would appear there.

Peggy and Daniel were nestled all snug in their bed,  
While visions of case work danced in their heads.

There was nary a nightshirt or slip to be found,  
Since Peggy and Daniel had been...playing around.

Suddenly, out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
That Peggy sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Daniel was behind her, his gun he did get,  
As Peggy peeked out the window to assess the threat.

When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
Daniel knew in a moment, it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name.

"Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!"  
"On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall!  
"Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!

So up on the house top, the coursers they flew,  
With a sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the roof,  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As Peggy and Daniel rushed to the living room,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a boom.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

Peggy pointed her gun and shouted out loud,  
But the man just smiled, he would not be cowed.

His eyes how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And Daniel laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself.

He gave a wink of his eye, and he tapped his cheek,  
Open his mouth and began to speak.

"Why Agent Carter!" He exclaimed, as he brushed off his suit,  
"I really hope you don't intend to shoot."

"Who are you? " Peggy demanded as she held her gun high,  
"I'm Santa Claus, of course!" Came his cheerful reply.

Peggy looked skeptical but Daniel thought it was true,  
Santa was here and with his reindeer too!

As a child he had hoped to meet Santa one day,  
But as he got older those dreams went away.

"I must get to work," Santa exclaimed,  
"And please lower your gun so I don't get maimed."

Peggy did as she was told, and they watched Santa work,  
As he filled up the stockings then turned with a jerk.

He lay a few presents under the tree,  
Some for Daniel and some for Peggy.

"Now it is time for me to leave," Santa said,  
"I've got plenty of work left while kids are in bed."

"When it comes to gifts, there is another,"  
"The greatest gift you have is each other."

Then laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

Of course, what happened next was pure bliss  
A deep, passionate, romantic Peggysous kiss!

The Author hopes you enjoyed this little treat,  
I will see you next time when we 'meet'.

For everyone having holiday celebrations,  
Merry Christmas to all, from geekruminations.


End file.
